Machines such as air compressors and internal combustion engines--especially diesel engines--produce high level pulsations at multiples of the machine's rotational speed that may extend over a wide frequency range. Mufflers used to reduce intake pulsation noise generally are dissipative or reactive or a combination of the two. To be effective at low frequencies (i.e., below 500 Hz) and over a broad frequency range, these types of mufflers must be very large and heavy. Most reciprocating compressors generally have first order pulsation frequencies in the 7 to 20 Hz range and produce significant intake noise at multiples of the pulsation frequency up to frequencies in the 300-400 Hz range. However, even large mufflers can generally only attenuate tones by less than 6 dB below 30 Hz. To compensate for such low frequency deficiency, tuned filters may be designed for the low frequencies. However, the tuned filters are effective only over a very limited frequency range.